The Sun Journey/Chapter One
=Chapter One= :Dirt clung to Duskkit's pelt as he followed behind the dark queen, light rain drizzling down on the wiry cats. Nightcloud waved her two kits forward, their pelts misty with flecks of rain over their pelts. Antkit bumped into her brother, his body almost the twice the size of the small she-cat. "Come, Onestar will be apprenticing you two soon." She said as she slipped towards the nursery, pushing the two bouncing kittens forward. :Duskkit gave an excited mew as the thought of being an apprentice in less than a single moon. The dark tom, matching his father's frame and dark color looked up at his mother. Not even long before that Flintpaw and Sootpaw would be made warriors. That thought excited Duskkit, the thought of being able to take the two siblings place in the apprentices den. The large tom bounced forth, bumping into his mother's leg, she gave a sharp push at him. "Into the nursery, Crowfeather will be back to teach you some hunting moves soon." The she-cat stated as she caught sight of Furzepelt watching her three kits, Hootwhisker sat beside his mate watching his own kits as well. :Nightcloud sat down, licking at her chest where a bit of fur was fluffed up. She had taken Antkit and Duskkit out of camp for a few minutes, to stretch both her legs and theirs. "Why don't you two play with this?" She suggested, pushing a small moss ball towards them. Antkit leaped at the ball, her small paws batting at it. Duskkit raced after his sister, two other kits joining them. Honeykit, one of Furzepelt's kits, loped forward to bump into Duskkit as she snatched the ball with a laugh and raced off with Shadekit on her tail. :The black tom loped after Honeykit, easily closing the distance after it. "Whiskernose is dead, Onestar. Cloudtail mentioned that they had lost Brackenfur and Thornclaw too. Greencough." Duskkit heard the sharp voice of Heathertail. "We're lucky it's just Whiskernose." The tabby deputy stated. :Duskkit paused, Onestar glancing up tp see him. "We'll hold vigil for him. Nightcloud's litter will be old enough in less than a moon. The brown tabby leader said before he nodded for Heatheetail to follow him. :"Duskkit!" The sharp voice of Nightcloud scolding her son for eavesdropping. Crowfeather stood beside her now with a mouse hanging from his jaws. The dark kitten loped over, bouncing around his father. Antkit was already playing with a mouse, one he would have to share with her. :Antkit, you can't play with that. The prey is already scarce! I heard Onestar saying so." The black tom stated proudly. :Nightcloud huddled close to Crowfeather. "It's not just ThunderClan is it?" She asked her mate. :"No, Blackstar lost a life as well as two warriors and Mistystar, too, lost a life." The dark gray warrior said. His cobalt lenses meeting the amber ones of his mate. "We'll be fine, we always are." He said softly. :Duskkit pawed at his sister, whining about getting first bite. The sharp voice of Nightcloud reached his ears once more, scolding them both for fighting over it. Duskkit finally settled with letting his sister have the first bite. :